


Prince of Tennis drabbles

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: drabbles to be labeled in the chapter titles





	1. Teamwork [Kawamura/fuji/kaidoh, Explicit]

There's only one body between him and Taka-san. Kaidoh can feel the heat of his sempai's body on the backs of his fingers, and he can feel the shallow thrusting pressure every time Taka-san sinks into Fuji's body.

Fuji makes soft little gasping sounds, having long stopped voicing actual words, but that's good enough. Kaidoh can tell which sounds belong to him (the hitched ones, the low keens that make Fuji sound like he's about to be wrangled through his cock because of what Kaidoh did with his mouth) and he can tell which ones belong to Taka-san (the whimpering whines, the high little shouts when just the right spot is hit).

They compete - him and Taka-san - to see what they can make Fuji sound like. And there's a sound that both of them can hear, but only when they work together.

Taka-san's fingers scramble a little above Kaidoh's hold. Scramble, catch and lace with Kaidoh's fingers and resettle with his fingertips digging into the back of Kaidoh's hand and his thumb sliding along Kaidoh's knuckles.

It's quick. Kaidoh's free hand goes from Fuji's hip to between Fuji's legs, feeling behind his sac to find the place where Taka is fucking him. Fuji already knows what they're doing - is already starting a small sob in the back of his throat in preparation. And then Taka's free hand is reaching around Fuji's hip, and around where Fuji has his grip on Kaidoh's shoulders, to fist his fingers in Kaidoh's hair, tilt Kaidoh's head back and pull him in.

Fuji's cock goes right down Kaidoh's throat, and the pressure is only worse with Taka thrusting once, again, then holding, pressing in and pressing hard while Kaidoh swallows around Fuji and tries to breath and tries not to come the second he hears it-

That silence.

Fuji so overloaded that he can't even respond in anything other than the load of come pulsing down Kaidoh's throat and his clutching fingers digging into Kaidoh's skin as he drags Taka-san right on after him.

That shuddering stutter-stop of the first breath as Taka-san lets Kaidoh back off, and Fuji pets his hair, smoothing back sweaty strands.

"Good," Fuji murmurs (snuffling grunt as Taka-san withdraws; Kaidoh can feel the movement against the pads of his fingers). "So good."

Fuji steps out from between Kaidoh and Taka-san (gingerly; legs still unsteady) and settles carefully behind Kaidoh, wraps his arms around Kaidoh's shoulders and pulls the younger man against him.

"Taka-san," Fuji says - a murmuring of syllables that has the larger man bending to Kaidoh's still-hard cock and sucking him off, steadily, until he comes with a sigh.

Fuji hm's happily. "So very very good."


	2. Cute Things [Fuji/Kaidoh, PG]

He enjoys cute things.   
  
It's not a widely known fact about him and really, he prefers it that way. He's gruff and entirely too tall to look good with a glittery frog key chain anyhow. His favorite shirt is one with a cartoon cat face emblazoned on the front, but that it's too thin and worn to be any sort of decent in public is only an excuse to wear it only around his house.  
  
He's cooing at a kitten and flicking long blades of grass in its face when Fuji sneaks up behind him, saying: "Oh, so Kaidoh likes cute things too," and the sun cuts through the leaves as Fuji bends to scratch the kitten's chin, and his face goes soft and wistful as he turns to find Kaidoh watching him. Fuji's amused chuckle makes blood rush to Kaidoh's face and it's all _wrongwrongwrong_ because Fuji's his sempai and power and kind of crazy scary when he's standing on the courts with the wind whipping through his hair and everything Kaidoh's certain isn't cute, but that doesn't keep Kaidoh from pulling grass from Fuji's hair or - heart beating wildly in his chest because Fuji looks wide-eyed surprised and _just too cute_ \- from feeling the burning heat of Fuji's neck through his fingertips.  
  
Fuji's hands tighten around Kaidoh's shirt as Kaidoh kisses him, plucking the taste of him from Fuji's lips, and even the feel of him is _sosocute_ with his tiny (pink, he sees later, when he pulls away for a breath and it chases after his mouth) tongue sweeping out to touch his, searching eagerly, but it shouldn't be so because Kaidoh's always known Fuji as the squared shoulders and slight frame striding far ahead of him - never looking back and certainly, never looking cute, but maybe time changes people more than Kaidoh knows. And Fuji makes soft noises as he kisses - as if he can never get enough breath to kiss properly or can never get close enough despite having climbed between Kaidoh's legs and into his lap and wrapped his arms around Kaidoh's shoulders, long little hands clutching and digging and clawing as he invades Kaidoh's space and mouth and senses and mind.   
  
And even though the words Fuji uses - "Goddammit, it's about fucking time," - aren't cute at all, that's okay.   
  
Because Kaidoh thinks that an impatient Fuji - flushed and frowning and pouting and half closed eyes from kissing as his thumb comes to rest behind Kaidoh's ear - looks cute too.


	3. Tezuka/Kaidoh; Kaidoh as a teacher, Tezuka arriving home. (PG)

Kaidoh had never thought that his life would turn out like this. He'd imagined being a tennis star - volleying against champions across the surface of the planet, side by side with the greatest from Japan, bowing his head to accept medals and cups and other trophies with the rest of his team.  
  
He hadn't seen teaching coming.  
  
At twelve, the thought of standing at the front of the classroom instead of being in the seats had never occurred. At fifteen, the very thought of having to put up with the attitude and ruckus of disorganized, undisciplined kids his own age was enough to send him into solitude to recover. At twenty-three, Kaidoh was just as likely as he had been at eighteen to smother the urge to strangle some of his students, but he seemed popular enough as a teacher. So, it was a considerable step up from the snide remarks from high school.  
  
And English had incredible uses.  
  
 _Japanese kids these days,_ Kaidoh found himself thinking just as a slight rap drew his attention away from his lecture, _could use more motivation learn another language._  
  
A ripple shook through the students. Sharp inhales. A sudden flux of whispering for some. A quick intensity of curiosity.  
  
Kaidoh's mouth twitched a little as he turned to the door. "You have perfect timing, as usual," he said to the new arrival in crisp English. "Their concentration was beginning to lag."  
  
"Sorry for the interruption," said the man in the doorway, also in English, shouldering his tennis bag higher on his shoulder. "I merely meant to inform you about my return."  
  
Kaidoh snapped the textbook shut. The students' attention switched to him just as sharply. "A call to the front office would have sufficed."  
  
The tennis player coughed softly. Center stage once more, he looked intently at Kaidoh. "I may have wanted to see you sooner than usual."  
  
There was a murmur through the classroom as Kaidoh blushed vividly. "Aa..." he breathed a laugh. "Your visit is quite welcome in that case, but-" he gestured helplessly toward the blackboard, "I do have a class to teach."  
  
Their guest continued speaking flawless English. "Then I shall excuse myself. Forgive my intrusion. I'll see you at home."  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Kaidoh replied, helplessly smiling as his guest bowed toward his class in apology. "See you later, Kunimitsu."  
  
There was a flurry of questions as Tezuka disappeared from the doorway.  
  
 _"Who was that, Kaidoh-sempai?"_  
 _"Was that Tezuka-san from the-?"_  
 _"Could you tell us what you said in Japanese?"_  
 _"Kaidoh-sempai, does this mean you won't be accepting Valentine's this year?"_  
  
Kaidoh hid his amusement behind a deep frown. He slammed the textbook on his desk for silence.  
  
"Perhaps you've begun to see the benefit of knowing English," Kaidoh began, flipping pages to the lesson. "Page forty-four." The class groaned as one while Kaidoh went to the board. "I might be convinced to let those with reasonable marks on the final to listen to another conversation between Tezuka-san and I."


	4. Met Need (Fuji/Kaidoh, unrequited Fuji/Tezuka; Teen)

Fuji had known it was wrong from the moment he'd started it. From the instant the idea had occurred to him, it had been bad - destructive, _horrible._  
  
Kaidoh was easy to manipulate. Quiet, unsocial and cautious, Kaidoh blushed - openly, awkwardly - once Fuji made his intentions known and murmured out an intelligible sentence. Fuji couldn't remember what he'd said, if he'd said anything at all, but whatever it was, it hadn't been a rejection because when Fuji had leaned in to kiss him - though he'd retreated (in fear, in uncertainty) - there was the quick press of his lips in return.  
  
That was why he'd chosen Kaidoh - over the multitudes he could have picked. Kaidoh, in his naivety, was eager to please.  
  
It was worth it to be patient through what little effort it took. Just the hint that he was needed (or better yet, _wanted_ ), Kaidoh was in the palm of his hand - curious at being the focus of another when it didn't involved tennis, when it didn't involve anything but them.  
  
Kaidoh learned quickly what he needed to do; that was the way of him. He learned to look for what Fuji wanted - for the things that made his eyes widen, for the actions that would illicit the right sounds or words, for the subtle ways of life that eased Fuji's need.   
  
He looked _happy_ at each success.  
  
That was what got to Fuji after a while - the changes that Kaidoh underwent. He saw it long before anyone else in the club did. Kaidoh, adjusting his stances, his habits, the behavior in which he played (even if he could never change the methodology; there was no ridding himself of the Boomerang Snake along with the rest of himself).  
  
"Kaidoh is looking more mature these days," some commented, but Fuji knew better.  
  
Kaidoh was looking more like Tezuka these days.  
  
It itched at the back of Fuji's mind every time he went back to Kaidoh and begged him for what he needed. It burned like accusation as Kaidoh did exactly as Fuji wanted - loomed over him, took control, took everything from him, and gave it right back. In his kisses. In his touches. In way he came in Fuji's body - almost comforting, almost impersonal, almost with the sharp edge of blame.  
  
"Have you got what you came for?" Kaidoh asked.  
  
And it struck Fuji then, that Kaidoh had always known. That Kaidoh, despite being naive and awkward and all sorts of uncertain, had known exactly what Fuji had been asking for since this had started and had given it to him anyway.  
  
"No," he confessed before kissing Kaidoh's mouth and wishing it were another's.  
  
"But this will do."


	5. Embrace & Breadth (Fuji/Kaidoh, PG)

He isn't sure how it happened - _deus ex machina_ or just coincidence - but between Tezuka beating Fuji and then Ryoma shortly after, Kaidoh finds Fuji crying in the stairwell at the far end of the school building.  
  
Fuji doesn't notice him at first, so Kaidoh lingers near the bottom of the stairs - taking in the faintly awed expression, the heavy tracks of tears, and the red, skinned knees. Fuji blinks a few times and glances down to see him. Though Kaidoh had been about to glance away - to give Fuji the opportunity to wipe the tears away as if they'd never been - Fuji's face crumples so quickly into a fresh bout of tears that Kaidoh finds himself climbing up the stairs to cradle his sempai in his arms.  
  
He almost doesn't want to ask what's wrong. He doesn't want to know if Fuji's crying because of some classmate (because he can't do anything about another sempai's actions) or because of home (because he's helpless there too) or because of exam pressures. So, he holds onto his helpless feeling and tries to brace the heavy pulse of Fuji's tears with his palm.  
  
Fuji's arms wrap around him, under his arms and up to his shoulder blades. His fingers curl around Kaidoh's uniform jacket, and Kaidoh can feel Fuji's slight nails digging into the skin.  
  
For a small moment, Kaidoh feels like crying too, because of the pressure he feels. Because Fuji's hands (though he's always thought of them as graceful, narrow things) feel like the claws of an animal that's been forced to hunt too long.  
  
Just when Kaidoh feels the pinprick of heat in his eyes - just when he thinks he's got the reason figured out - Fuji's body slackens in his arms. Fuji's hands are resting against his shoulders, and his back is no longer heaving into the weight of his palms. He sighs and sniffles and bends his head into the crook of Kaidoh's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Kaidoh," Fuji whispers, rough-voiced and softly. "That was exactly what I needed."  
  
As he pulls away and backs a few stairs down, Kaidoh doesn't ask. He thinks he knows, and personally, he'd rather leave such reasons unsaid. Instead: "Next time, sempai, come find me."  
  
Fuji smiles a little, seeming to feel pained at the thought of a next time. "Is sitting in the stairs so pathetic?"  
  
"No," Kaidoh says quickly. "I just thought that... sitting in the stairs might be a bit easier if you weren't alone."

.

.

.

.

Kaidoh is ambling behind a group of his peers, his back sloped to hide his towering height, when Fuji spots him. Fuji bites his lower lip, thinking about how huge that back had seemed when his hands had been looping over it - how it had seemed as broad as a mountain, how it had seemed to cover him...  
  
Fuji had his arms around Kaidoh's waist in a second, and he buried his face against the slope of Kaidoh's back.  
  
"Sempai," Kaidoh murmured and Fuji felt the vibrations of the words before the heat of Kaidoh's hands covering his. "Do you need something?"  
  
"No," he said, thankful at how truthful it really was. "Just this." And he snuggled closer for a second before letting Kaidoh go.


	6. Challenging (Fuji/Kaidoh, R for blow jobs)

Ryoma's reputation had preceded him like a raging fire. The "prince of tennis," they'd called him, as if he'd been playing tennis from the womb. Kaidoh had disliked him greatly on sight, without needing to know who he was, but had only truly wished to hate him after his loss, after seeing Fuji's intensely interested gaze locked on Ryoma and wanting to yell that there was only room for one prodigy on their team.  
  
"The freshman was a surprise," Fuji said. "I'm glad you didn't get taken out of the Regulars, Kaidoh-kun."  
  
Kaidoh shrugged. "There's no need to worry about it, Fuji-sempai."  
  
"Mm," was the agreement. "Nonetheless, I think we should work on your endurance."  
  
Perking up, Kaidoh turned to look at Fuji. Was this his chance to practice with the teams prodigy? He'd leap for it!  
  
Fuji smiled. "Tomorrow morning, instead of taking your usual route, run directly to school to meet me on the courts."  
  
"Aa," Kaidoh said, inclining his head. "Thank you, Fuji-sempai."  
  
-  
  
The next day, Kaidoh did precisely as he had been told. He ran from home to school, weaving as quickly as he could through the commuters that waited at bus stops and crosswalks. When he got to school, Fuji was waiting with his racket.  
  
"Ready?" Fuji asked and Kaidoh nodded. "You think so?"  
  
Kaidoh knew in an instant that it wasn't a real match. He shoved aside his irritation with the knowledge that Fuji's actions must be leading up to something.  
  
"Your snake," Fuji reminded after sending the ball to opposite corners.  
  
Afterward, Kaidoh fell to the ground with a huff. He couldn't even gather the energy he wanted to punish his legs for not working properly.  
  
"The real match is now," Fuji told him as he led them to the club house. He pushed Kaidoh against the lockers. "If you want to keep going, you only need to keep standing."  
  
It seemed simple enough.  
  
Until Fuji dropped to his knees and started working Kaidoh's shorts over his hips.  
  
As weak as he was, Kaidoh couldn't react fast enough top stop Fuji from lifting his cock ot his mouth and sucking him in. Immediately his legs began to tremble, but Fuji kept right on working his mouth over Kaidoh's cock  
  
"Ah, wait..." Kaidoh gasped. "Fuji-sempai."  
  
Fuji only hummed. He moved back to suck lightly at Kaidoh's head, moving his tongue over the slit until Kaidoh was pressing down on Fuji's shoulders just to keep standing. He wouldn't risk falling at this point - not a chance.  
  
Kaidoh thought - fleetingly as he struggled to stay upright - that Fuji's hands felt strong. They were on his thighs, like braces to hold him up, and were hot and callused. Fuji had chapped lips, too, that felt like pinpricks along his cock - sharp pains that sent shivers over his weakening body.  
  
"Fuji... Ah, shit, Fuji-sempai! I can't... I'm sorry, I can't... Ah!"  
  
Fuji's mouth swallowed him up - whole, it seemed, because it felt like he was disappearing. Fuji's tongue moved along his length, twice maybe thrice, before he spilled into that wet warmth. Only then, did he let himself fall.  
  
He got a kiss on the corner of his mouth, for his efforts. Kaidoh turned as it happened, captured the full taste of Fuji's lips with his own.  
  
"Next time, I'll last longer," Kaidoh promised, without knowing if he was speaking of his match with Ryoma.  
  
"Practice makes perfect," Fuji returned.  
  
-  
  
Kaidoh still didn't like Ryoma. He was prickly, arrogant, and a bit boring off the courts. But if Fuji wasn't threatened by him, Kaidoh'd be damned before he'd be threatened by a little shrimp like that.


	7. 10 sentences prompts (Fuji/Kaidoh, PG)

**[01 - Comfort]**  
There was little comfort for Kaidoh in being the clumsiest first year in Seigaku's tennis club - a sad fact which Momoshiro never let him forget with that leering, too-happy face of his - but Fuji, smiling sympathetically as he helped Kaidoh to his feet, encouraged Kaidoh to strive to do his best.  
  
 **[02 - Kiss]**  
"It's the first time I've seen you trip, Fuji-sempai," Kaidoh said, pressing his lips to the band-aid on Fuji's palm.  
  
 **[03 - Soft]**  
For days afterward, Fuji would remember - with obsessive regularity - the silky softness of Kaidoh's lips.  
  
 **[04 - Pain]**  
"One would think you're doing this on purpose, sempai," Kaidoh scolded politely as he dabbed an alcohol-soaked swab to the curve of Fuji's knee; when Fuji hissed at the pain, Kaidoh lightened his touch, but didn't pull away.  
  
 **[05 - Potatoes]**  
After a group of first years from Kaidoh's class shot a potato from the school roof to the tennis courts for a physics assignment, Fuji laughed out loud at Kaidoh's scream when the projectile caught him unawares, mid serve.  
  
 **[06 - Rain]**  
Fuji liked the look in Kaidoh's eyes when he struggled through extra hours of training, especially in the rain.  
  
 **[07 - Chocolate]**  
Long before Inui scribbled the fact in his notebook, Fuji had known that Kaidoh liked chocolate.  
  
 **[08 - Happiness]**  
Fuji's heart skipped at the look of joy that spread across Kaidoh's face as he performed his first snake shot.  
  
 **[09 - Telephone]**  
"Call me," Fuji said, almost preening as Kaidoh's face crimsoned, "if you want to practice in your spare time."  
  
 **[10 - Ears]**  
"I heard a rumor somewhere," Kaidoh murmured, stepping up to a spot just behind Fuji's shoulder, "that you're a tennis prodigy. Are you trying to keep it a secret, Fuji-sempai?"  
  
 **[11 - Name]**  
Somewhere along the way, Fuji's conversations with Eiji had been filled with Kaidoh's name; thus far, Eiji had done his best not to mention it.  
  
 **[12 - Sensual]**  
There was something undeniably sensual in how Kaidoh ate his home-packed bentos with such traditional neatness; Fuji was certain that it had to do with the way his kouhai's chopsticks would linger between his lips after each bite.  
  
 **[13 - Death]**  
"Don't you want to be at the top of the tennis world, Fuji-sempai?" demanded Kaidoh in reference to Fuji's hidden-prodigy status; "The thought of hiding my talents makes me feel like dying."  
  
 **[14 - Sex]**  
Sex was something kids in Japan started learning about long before their parents ever brought it up; Fuji wasn't so sure about having "the talk" with his parents, but he thought that - perhaps, in time - learning with Kaidoh might not be such a bad thing.  
  
 **[15 - Touch]**  
The touch was a gentle press to adjust his hold on the racket; Kaidoh felt its burn through his skin and into his bones.  
  
 **[16 - Weakness]**  
"Oh, caught you," said Fuji as soon as he walked in on Kaidoh teasing a cat with a bit of shoelace.  
  
 **[17 - Tears]**  
Fuji's stubborn refusal to play tennis at full strength was frustrating enough to bring Kaidoh to tears.  
  
 **[18 - Speed]**  
When it came time to determine the regulars of the team, however, the speed with which Fuji scored brought a smile to his face.  
  
 **[19 - Wind]**  
While seeing Hakugei performed was impressive enough, Kaidoh's gaze lingered on the way Fuji's hair got caught in the breeze.  
  
 **[20 - Freedom]**  
He pleased Kaidoh to realize that, as soon as summer passed, he would have the chance to be a Seigaku regular like Fuji.  
  
 **[21 - Life]**  
"Tennis is my life," he said and Fuji admired that Kaidoh could admit it so easily.  
  
 **[22 - Jealousy]**  
He should be jealous of Fuji's ability, but whenever the feeling rises in him, he reminds himself that it's only be a matter of time before he becomes undefeatable too.  
  
 **[23 - Hands]**  
The only time Fuji thought of becoming an inanimate object was when Kaidoh's grip curled around his racket.  
  
 **[24 - Taste]**  
Although his mother gave him the strangest look when he asked for it, Kaidoh knew Fuji would steal the curried meat from his bento while he wasn't looking.  
  
 **[25 - Devotion]**  
"Fuji-sempai really loves tennis, right?"  
  
 **[26 - Forever]**  
"Winning is important to me," he confessed to the winter sun and left the rest unsaid: _but when I'm playing, I feel as if I could go on forever_.  
  
 **[27 - Blood]**  
The color of Kaidoh's bandanna was as dark as blood and with his glaring eyes beneath it, the other first years kept their distance, but Fuji thought the color suited him well when Kaidoh blushed at Fuji's unstraying gaze.  
  
 **[28 - Sickness]**  
A sniffling, sneezing Kaidoh, trying to appear menacing and unapproachable from within the heavy coat and scarf, only managed a miserable, adorable look as Fuji teased him with a spoonful of soup.  
  
 **[29 - Melody]**  
"Fufufu, you're so cute when you're stubborn, Kaidoh-kun," Fuji sing-songed as he lead a still-not-well Kaidoh to the infirmary.  
  
 **[30 - Star]**  
Though he was feeling as dizzy and tortured as he likely looked, Kaidoh peeked his eyes open and was pleased to see Fuji standing guard next to his sick bed.  
  
 **[31 - Home]**  
It was nearly Christmas; it seemed absurd that Fuji had no idea where Kaidoh lived.  
  
 **[32 - Confusion]**  
Finally finding Kaidoh's home and seeing his face furrow in surprise - "Fuji-sempai, what are you doing here?" - was the best Christmas present Fuji could have received.  
  
 **[33 - Fear]**  
Kaidoh left the small package unopened for days before deciding that he should open Fuji's gift - a bright, green bandanna, he discovered later with relief - if only to stop the feeling that it was staring at him while he was in the room.  
  
 **[34 - Lightning/Thunder]**  
Though he later berated himself for being so sentimental, Kaidoh wondered if Fuji-sempai was watching the storm with the same avid interest; he was.  
  
 **[35 - Bonds]**  
Though Kaidoh saw nothing suspicious about his sempai's actions, he was curious as to why he now sported a red thread tied in a bow around his pinkie.  
  
 **[36 - Market]**  
There were some of the cutest things on sale during the weekends and Kaidoh pretended not to notice them while he walked alongside Fuji, but Fuji caught him looking anyway.  
  
 **[37 - Technology]**  
Claw machines could be filled with anything these days, it seemed, but Fuji managed to find one filled with small plushies easily - winning was easy, too; he was a prodigy after all.  
  
 **[38 - Gift]**  
"Because Kaidoh-kun likes cute things," he said as he presented the basket of plushies he'd won to Kaidoh's pinking face.  
  
 **[39 - Smile]**  
The embarrassed smile Kaidoh sported while cradling the basket of dolls to his chest made Fuji want to kiss him.  
  
 **[40 - Innocence]**  
So he did - pressed his mouth swiftly against Kaidoh's - and ran away afterward, leaving Kaidoh touching his lips and feeling as if he'd just stolen something precious.  
  
 **[41 - Completion]**  
Messing with the hair on the back of his neck, beneath the tie of his bandanna, Kaidoh said, "I never did get a chance to thank you, Fuji-sempai, for your gift," and blushing bright, kissed him.  
  
 **[42 - Clouds]**  
The captain tipped his sunglasses down as he looked down at Fuji, happily blocking the prodigy's view of the clouds as he said, "Fuji-kun and Kaidoh-kun have become good friends."  
  
 **[43 - Sky]**  
The sky was too bright to be winter, Kaidoh thought, but perhaps that was just an illusion from having seen Fuji glow in his direction so many times.  
  
 **[44 - Heaven]**  
They're sitting side by side on the benches next to the courts, waiting for the older regulars to finish their matches, and Kaidoh squints up at the sun through his fingers while Fuji's knuckles slide against his thigh; the moment is so calm that Kaidoh thinks that it must be heaven.  
  
 **[45 - Hell]**  
Fuji, when he's in the mood, will catch Kaidoh before practice and kiss him - lingeringly, chastely, and whispering all sorts of bad intentions - but he'll let Kaidoh suffer with the tension for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
 **[46 - Sun]**  
Perhaps it was Fuji's natural magnetism, the kind of gravity that kept the planets around the sun, but Kaidoh had the uneasy feeling that he would never escape it.  
  
 **[47 - Moon]**  
The moon was high in the sky when the rest of the regulars came back to the training camp's dorms from the tournament earlier that day, and Kaidoh - along with the rest of the first years - were there to greet them with dinner and cheers; Fuji didn't say whether he'd won his matches or not, but Kaidoh had no doubts.  
  
 **[48 - Waves]**  
This feeling was not yet strong enough to bring Fuji to his knees, but there were times - when he saw Kaidoh speeding around the track or when the other boy couldn't hide the blood that suffused his cheeks - that it crashed over him unexpectedly.  
  
 **[49 - Hair]**  
A tender moment as Kaidoh brushed Fuji's bangs out of his eyes and said...  
  
 **[50 - Supernova]**  
"I know we're both guys and all, but-" covering his embarrassment and giving Fuji the option of ignoring this particular bombshell, "would you mind if I loved you?"


	8. 10 sentences pt 2 (Fuji/Kaidoh, PG13)

**[01 - Motion]**  
Although seeing the results - Kaidoh's body moving swiftly across the court with smooth, quick strides - is definitely worth it, Fuji's not so sure that he likes Kaidoh practicing with Inui very much; after all, he knows well enough that resisting the temptation that is a kohai's body is difficult, and he doesn't think Inui could handle the strain.

**[02 - Cool]**  
It's quite possibly some sort of hallucination on his part, but the glasses that hold Inui's concoctions are always cool against his palm, despite the fact that the juices are all bubbling, steaming _somethings_ ; Fuji drinks them anyway - out of curiosity at first, and eventually because Kaidoh would hover around and dote on him for days after he drank them.

**[03 - Young]**  
Kaidoh thinks they're too young to get into anything sexual ("We're only fourteen," in a slightly miffed voice that never fails to taunt Fuji further), not that he stops Fuji's hands from exploring during kisses, but he will always retreat from Fuji's grasp before he can ever get his fingers past the elastic of his shorts.

**[04 - Last]**  
Kaidoh knows that Fuji is determined - appreciates the virtue, actually (not that he'll say so) - but if _that bastard_ ever surprises him in the shower like that again, it'll be the last time Fuji ever sees him naked.

**[05 - Wrong]**  
Fuji had thought it the opportunity of a lifetime, catching Kaidoh in the showers after practice - shadowed and dark beneath the spray of water - and when Kaidoh had glanced back at him, eyes lidded seductively, it had been ~~absolutely necessary~~ ~~a very bad idea~~ _instinctive_ to stroll up to him and give that bare ass a good squeeze; it was needless to say, of all the things Fuji could have done, that was not one of the things Kaidoh would have let him do.

**[06 - Gentle]**  
He wouldn't apologize with words because his nature makes the words sound false even when he means them, so instead, Fuji apologizes by kissing Kaidoh (sweetly, gently, almost chaste, with the slight hint of tongue and other, more wanton desires) and making sure his hands are behind his own back so that they won't be tempted to roam over unknown territory.

**[07 - One]**  
Kaidoh took Fuji up to his room precisely one time since his apology and let Fuji do he liked, insofar as above-the-waist touching was concerned; having the privilege given to him doesn't hold the same thrill to Fuji as forcing Kaidoh's hand in locked rooms and club houses, but he'll take what he can get because even when Kaidoh places himself in Fuji's hands willingly, the want is just the same.

**[08 - Thousand]**  
From confessions to dreams and from desires to observations, Fuji must have whispered a thousands things into Kaidoh's ear during that afternoon as his hands slid across Kaidoh's body, but though every last one runs through his head each time he sees Fuji giving him _that look_ (the look that's thoughtful and considering and making Kaidoh shiver at the need in it,) he remembers that what he liked best of all were the secrets and the things Fuji probably didn't realize he'd said.

**[09 - King]**  
"Shouldn't Tezuka-buchou be the king for the fair?" Kaidoh asks, ducking his head so that Fuji wouldn't have to stretch so far to put the crown on his head, because he's certain that the captain has more of a presence, but Fuji just shakes his head: "With that permanent too-serious look of his, Tezuka couldn't look like the fierce king to save his life, but _Kaoru-chan_ , you're just perfect."

**[10 - Learn]**  
Kaidoh isn't aware of when he started the learning process, only certain that he's now completed the lessons on body language when he sees Fuji's eyes tighten at the sight of Mizuki's sneering face and immediately moves to stop him from doing something he might regret.

**[11 - Blur]**  
Fuji has such excellent eye sight that he can see the three after images of a speeding ball as clearly as if they were real, but when he kisses Kaidoh and his entire world blends and blurs into chaos, he couldn't care less about the uncertainty that clenches around his chest.

**[12 - Wait]**  
Already intimate with the knowledge that Kaidoh has his moments of submission, doing so gracefully, with his emotions clear and his face capable of varying shades of red, it's kind of exciting to realize that Kaidoh has a nice mixture of seme in him too, and _just this once_ , Fuji will let Kaidoh see him shiver at the sound of his voice, low and husky, as he says: "Fuji, wait... just like that."

**[13 - Change]**  
If he had the choice or the capability of changing this world - the world in which Fuji will push him to and past his limits, the world in which he gets inappropriately fondled on a daily basis, the world in which he wishes he could express himself only half as much as Fuji does - he wouldn't.

**[14 - Command]**  
Inui can disturb Fuji without directing any words at him because all he has to do is give Kaidoh an order and watch it be followed without a bit of protest.

**[15 - Hold]**  
Inside, he felt like he was crumbling to pieces, and it was disconcerting and uncomfortable, but Kaidoh couldn't _stop_ ; he could only hold on as tightly as he could and hope that someone as fluid as Fuji wouldn't slip through his fingers.

**[16 - Need]**  
 _Would it become worse as he grew older,_ Fuji wondered - this ache, this burning need to posses, this tight coiling in his chest as Kaidoh gasped into his mouth, clutched at his shoulders and bowed backward beneath him - _Would it only grow hotter?_

**[17 - Vision]**  
Sometimes, Kaidoh couldn't understand what Fuji saw when he looked at him and Inui as they trained, and even if later it would take him a lifetime to prove that he wasn't interested in the data player that way, he would still train with Inui for now if that's what it took to make himself extraordinary.

**[18 - Attention]**  
"Oi, Mamushi! Give ma a kiss~ a kiss~," Momoshiro cried, winking at Kaidoh from across the net; it was safe to say that he was too busy goading Kaidoh to ever see the ball Fuji sent flying in his direction.

**[19 - Soul]**  
Kaidoh could say, in the same breath, that he believes in both Destiny and Free Will because as much as he hates the idea of having his life controlled and his decisions made by some disembodied higher force, the idea of Soulmates and having One True Love has its appeal, but if Fuji ever tells anyone, he'll deny everything.

**[20 - Picture]**  
Fuji couldn't resist capturing him in this manner, so that he might have Kaidoh's face - in a nice, pocket-sized slip hidden in his wallet - in a place where he could always see it.

**[21 - Fool]**  
He makes Kaidoh into an angry, hissing mess by confessing his concerns ( _"So...you and Inui..."_ ) and Fuji's happy to have Kaidoh seizing him by the collar, shaking him, and shouting, "You fool, do you really think I'd fall for him after all we've gone through - after you've made it so the only one I could ever be with is you?"

**[22 - Mad]**  
"I must be going crazy," Kaidoh whispered - to himself, mostly, but against Fuji's shoulder where he pressed his eyes into Fuji's shirt so that he couldn't see the world contracting and focusing solely on the other boy's azure gaze - "you're making me crazy."

**[23 - Child]**  
When Fuji pouted at him - _pouted_ , an act made complete by the downcast look and him chewing on the ends of his hair, _like a little kid_ in a way that was just not cute at all - Kaidoh found he couldn't deny him anything.

**[24 - Now]**  
Unlike Oishi-sempai and Eiji-sempai, Kaidoh had nowhere to go to reconcile his losses in the moments between the announcement and the morning after, although he'd learned that throwing himself into training did nothing to ease the frustration (even if he never failed to do it, each and every time, despite that) - it only wore out his body and left his mind as restless as before; even now, leaning out his window and feeling the hot breeze of summer, he felt as if he were balancing precariously, waiting to be pulled back to safety or pushed off the edge.

**[25 - Shadow]**  
Despite being a prodigy and very, _very_ good at tennis (and nearly anything else he put his mind to,) Fuji felt with a near consistency that he was overshadowed by Tezuka and Kaidoh and everyone else, whose love for tennis quite easily exceeded his own.

**[26 - Goodbye]**  
Fuji wondered at the memories he had with Kaidoh, and suddenly hoped, once the tournaments were over and he graduated, that they would be able to live with that year of solitude and that Kaidoh would follow after him faithfully, so he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

**[27 - Hide]**  
Finally - _finally_ \- he was here with Kaidoh heavy in the circle of his palm and with the sight of Kaidoh's face, covered by both hands to smother the sounds and the blush that just would not go away, filling his eyes; Fuji had to laugh, "Kaoru, don't pretend like you can hide from me."

**[28 - Fortune]**  
Sakuno retreated from the gleam in Tomo-chan's smile when the pigtailed girl pulled out the Lovers card for Fuji and Kaidoh's tarot reading.

**[29 - Safe]**  
Fuji thought it seemed a little ridiculous that he was glad for Kaidoh and the way he could make him feel safe by just standing near him.

**[30 - Ghost]**  
Ryoma very nearly shot out of his skin when he heard Kaidoh scream - right before he shot past Ryoma with Fuji right behind him, wearing a bed sheet over his head.

**[31 - Book]**  
"It's nothing much," he said, sliding the book Fuji's way, "but even if your birth date only comes every four years, it'd be a waste not to celebrate."

**[32 - Eye]**  
Kaidoh was rubbing at his eyelid, lips pursed in preparation of a hiss, and Fuji swatted his hands away to help; it occured to Fuji - after Kaidoh kissed him and said, _Too easy_ \- that he might be a bad influence on the younger boy.

**[33 - Never]**  
They danced around the word 'love' like it was forbidden, but hidden in soft looks and touches that hovered without lingering (like secrets), it wasn't like it never went unsaid.

**[34 - Sing]**  
Kaidoh did not, under any circumstances, _sing_ ; not even a teasing, taunting Fuji pleading with him could get him to mumble a few words from 'Happy birthday'.

**[35 - Sudden]**  
Fuji blamed the way his body rolled with tension throughout the day completely on Kaidoh and how he'd suddenly caught Fuji before school and planted a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

**[36 - Stop]**  
"Should I stop?" Kaidoh whispered as his hand slid beneath Fuji's shirt, and Fuji, feeling quite pleased with himself at the moment, replied, "No."

**[37 - Time]**  
Sleepovers would become a bad idea for them, in time, but for now - with the regulars that could attend - summer nights held nothing but teasing grins and sleepy, fluttering lashes; Fuji would later blame the alcohol he'd seen his sister (frustrated by too many children) add to the punch for the way he unapologetically wound himself around Kaidoh while they slept.

**[38 - Wash]**  
Before graduation, Fuji wanted to wash himself clean of the things he needed to do so that he could move onto high school without regrets, but that did not include freeing himself from the hold Kaidoh had over him.

**[39 - Torn]**  
"It's been a long time since I've had to do this for you, Shyuusuke," Kaidoh said as he tended to torn skin of Fuji's knee, and caught up in the memories, he didn't see Fuji smile.

**[40 - History]**  
While he was fairly good at the subject, Kaidoh would not choose to study history for the rest of his life, and he was certain - as he glimpsed Fuji and Tezuka on the roof - that there were some parts of the past that he would not wish to know.

**[41 - Power]**  
It hurt to know that there were ways in which he could not live up to Tezuka's image, that there was no way he would have been able to advance enough, quickly enough, to defeat Fuji and give him what he needed.

**[42 - Bother]**  
Constantly wiping them away with his towel as if it were sweat, Fuji was more bothered by the way the tears wouldn't stop than the actual crying, and he hadn't thought that anyone beyond Tezuka had seen them; he was wrong (and still adjusting to the feeling) and Kaidoh rubbed the tears away with his thumb.

**[43 - God]**  
"God made me strong," Fuji said, spreading his arms out as if to display himself, but Kaidoh tapped his jaw with a knuckle: "Not in everything."

**[44 - Wall]**  
 _Kaoru was right, again,_ Fuji thought as the younger player trapped him against the wall because over and over, he felt weak in the circle of Kaidoh's arms.

**[45 - Naked]**  
"I should take advantage of this while I can," Fuji said, pressing his lips to the dip of Kaidoh's knee, "because it might be a year before I see you naked."

**[46 - Drive]**  
His sister drove him to see his new high school; it was meant to be a comfort and although it wasn't all that far from Seishun Gakuen, it seemed impossibly so with every step it took him further from Kaidoh.

**[47 - Harm]**  
The departure alone wouldn't kill them, neither would the wait, but if Fuji kept kissing him this way, he might die from the pain of both.

**[48 - Precious]**   
_When did I start treasuring you and the way I feel with you; would I be able to find the precise moment or was it something that came with time?_

**[49 - Hunger]**  
Fuji wondered how teenagers and adults could stand the rush of hormones and adrenaline that came with the touch of a lover, but mostly he wondered if he'd survive the hunger in Kaidoh's eyes because, at the moment, it felt like it would burn him up.

**[50 - Believe]**  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Fuji grumbled as Kaidoh drew away from him (though he was slightly appeased by the effort it took for him to withdraw, halfway through lovemaking, at the point where the foreplay was just enough to - ) but the Kaidoh just replied, "I'll leave the rest for when I get to high school."


	9. heat stroke (Fuji/Kaidoh, R)

It was hot.  
  
That much was pretty obvious by the way waves of heat seemed to float from the tennis courts. These were the kind of days that made people see water in the distance. Nearly all of the tennis club had already left, but Kaidoh had remained in hopes that some obscure moment of time would have him wanting to play tennis instead of staring at the heat waves with the concern of stroke.  
  
Fuji had, apparently, opted to linger as well. But - Kaidoh noted to himself as he saw Fuji shedding clothes out of the corner of his eye - more likely for showers and the uncharacteristic privacy they had today.  
  
Hot days made time move differently. It didn't seem more like a minute since Fuji'd slipped past him for the showers, but already chilled palms pressed against his bare back. Kaidoh slumped with relief.  
  
"Goodness, you're burning up."  
  
Fuji's hands warmed to match Kaidoh's temperature, but soon, a cold chest felt like ice against Kaidoh's body.  
  
"Sempai," Kaidoh chastised, all too aware of Fuji's tendency to drape himself over the nearest body like a cat. "I'm hot."  
  
"Mmm," Fuji murmured. "Come on. The water will help you feel better."  
  
-  
  
He probably should have seen it coming. Fuji had never used Kaidoh's body as a support before today, and the way he walked backwards, watching as he led Kaidoh to showers knew perfectly well how to get to on his own, would've been telling had he been pay attention to anything other than the heat.  
  
But then, Fuji probably preferred his prey to be oblivious to his intentions until he pressed him up against the shower wall and wrapped his hand around his cock.  
  
"Ah...Sempai-" Starting on a reproach even as his body rose in anticipation. "You really should-" And finding it increasingly hard to finish when Fuji's mouth was nibbling its way to his ear.  
  
He could hear the cheer in his sempai's voice. "I think, you really should start calling me 'Fuji' now."  
  
"But Fuji-sem-" Words abruptly cut short as Fuji's fingers squeezed the tip of Kaidoh's erection. "Oh, god..."  
  
"Hmm," Fuji hummed as he sank to his knees. "That works too, I guess."  
  
The chill of the water was a stark contrast to the heat of Fuji's mouth - enough of a contrast to have Kaidoh's knees quaking in an instant, what with hot tongue pressing the head of his cock against the roof of his sempai's mouth. Mouthwatering, insistent heat. His fingers digging into wet tangled hair as he watched Fuji's eyes flutter shut in pleasure, watched pink lips form an 'o' before closing back over the tip, watched as the water speckled over Fuji's hollowed cheeks.  
  
It was hot outside. With enough stifling air to keep him from breathing properly.  
  
To think, that he'd been worked about heat stroke a moment ago when he was suffering from exactly that as he came into Fuji's mouth.


	10. lessons (Fuji/Kaidoh, NC17)

Fuji hadn't expected the need to back off. He really hadn't - not when Kaidoh had been so sweet these last few weeks, rejoicing in every little kiss they'd managed to sneak past school authorities.  
  
It had been amazing - if a little surprising - to open his mouth in the middle of one kiss and have Kaidoh jerk backward in the next instant.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing," Kaidoh quickly said. His face was neatly flushed, his eyes a little glassy in the dim light. "It's just... I don't-"  
  
"You mean-" Fuji faltered. "Not even with Inui?" A rapid shake of the head. "Or Momo?" A dirty, incredulous look. "Oh."  
  
Kaidoh's eyes went a little round. "Is that... _bad_?"  
  
"Hm, no," Fuji replied, mind already alight with the joy of teaching the lessons he had in mind. "It's not bad at all." He put his hands on either side of Kaidoh's face and pressed his thumb along his jaw. "Just let me show you first."  
  
He kissed Kaidoh slowly, opening his mouth until Kaidoh got the hint to do the same. He sucked Kaidoh's lips and was pleased by the soft shudder he felt beneath his fingertips.  
  
"Did you like that?" he whispered.  
  
"It's interesting," Kaidoh replied.  
  
The next kiss, Fuji bit, lightly, carefully, on Kaidoh's lower lip and pulled a sweet, little inhale from Kaidoh's throat. And there it was - that _thrill_ \- as he pressed his lips to Kaidoh's neck, knowing perfectly well that he was the first person to do this - to feel the pulse of Kaidoh's heartbeat racing against his lips, to feel the swell of Kaidoh's breath arch against his shoulder, to taste the salt of his sweat and hear Kaidoh's quiet, stifled response.  
  
Though tempted as he was to clutch Kaidoh's body to him and kiss that one spot until there was proof of his presence along the slope of Kaidoh's neck, Fuji moved up again. He kissed the curve of Kaidoh's jaw and finished with his mouth, taking the taste of Kaidoh's lips with him as he leaned away.  
  
"Good?" he asked, though it was perfectly obvious from the way Kaidoh leaned after him - still glassy eyed and wanting.  
  
Kaidoh blinked back to awareness, like a lazy snake, and Fuji wanted to devour him. "Yes," drawing out the 's' on a hiss. "Aa, sempai?"  
  
Fuji raised a brow. "Hm?"  
  
Kaidoh's fingers slid up Fuji's arm. "What else do you know?"  
  
Kaidoh's face was so eager and embarrassed that Fuji had to smile. Kaidoh's eyes went a little round at the sight, but he didn't back away, not even when Fuji pushed him close to the wall.  
  
"Quite a bit," Fuji told him. "I am your senior, after all."  
  
It did not go slowly.  
  
 _Kiss me like I taught you,_ Fuji said, and while Kaidoh was concentrating on mimicking what he'd learned, Fuji cupped Kaidoh through his shorts and began to rub.  
  
The kiss broke immediately with a whine.  
  
"Has no one tried to touch you here, either?" Fuji asked, watching as night-eyes fluttered shut. "It's different, isn't it, than your own hand?" Fuji kissed lingeringly at the corner of Kaidoh's mouth as he made tiny gasps. "Have you even used your own hand before?"  
  
Kaidoh arched into him, wrapped one hand around Fuji's skull and hung on. "Yes, I... I mean, ah-ah of course, I- Sempai!"  
  
Fuji wondered if it was too much for Kaidoh to handle so suddenly. Even if it was, he wasn't certain he would stop. Kaidoh reacted beautifully with clutching fingertips and flushed cheeks and quiet, desperate sounds.  
  
Kaidoh bit down on his lip to stop the cry. Well, that just wouldn't do. Fuji gave a final squeeze and backed off. The result was satisfying: biting one's lip did not hinder whimpers.  
  
Fuji bent to Kaidoh's ear and breathed fire. "I've gathered that you're quite the noisemaker. I like it. I like hearing you react to me." He swept his thumb across Kaidoh's bitten lip. "So, if you hold back again, that will be the end of this lesson. Understand?"  
  
Kaidoh nodded. Fuji's fingers stroked lightly around Kaidoh's length; Kaidoh shuddered.  
  
"Say you understand."  
  
"I understand, semp - Ah!"  
  
The taste of him was exquisite - sweat and struggle and prideful innocence. Fuji wanted to stake his claim here and now.  
  
"I want you to pay attention to what I'm doing," Fuji said after a kiss. "Remember as many details as you can."  
  
"Are you wanting me to... to do it later?"  
  
"If you want to, you may. Mostly, I want you to remember me doing this the next time you touch yourself."  
  
Fuji would have preferred swallowing Kaidoh up whole immediately - taken in that entire length so that he could feel in along his tongue. But with every movement, Kaidoh hissed and whimpered, and when Fuji forced Kaidoh's legs further apart, he groaned and dug his fingers into Fuji's shoulders. Throughout it all, though, were little words that spurred Fuji on:  
  
"Please, please, _please..._ "  
  
And when he got close enough to bury his nose in wiry, black hair, the best thing in the world:  
  
"Fuji," with no honorific and only a fluttering groan to follow. "Fuji."  
  
Soon, Fuji's mouth was full of the evidence of Kaidoh's desire and the proof of his own was being pressed uncomfortably against the floor. Kaidoh's hands moved to cradle Fuji's face; the next moment had their mouths together and Kaidoh tentatively sneaking tastes of his own cum.  
  
"I want," Kaidoh murmured. "I don't know how, but there's more, isn't there?"  
  
"Well, yes, but don't you-"  
  
Kaidoh leaned in for a second taste. "I want it; don't you?"  
  
"It would be painful for you," Fuji said instead of answering.  
  
"Fuji, I've been thrown all over tennis courts by players like you. I'm no stranger to pain," Kaidoh replied.  
  
Fuji slid his hand to the small of Kaidoh's back and pressed down on the spine with his fingers. "I want you to be sure because it would hurt here, and deeper... Because once I'm inside you, I won't stop. I'll be moving inside you, as deep as I can get. You will _belong_ to me."  
  
\----  
  
Kaidoh could safely say that he'd never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Completely naked with his sempai was awkward enough, but having two fingers slowly working away the tension of his body from within was not helping matters. He inhaled sharply as Fuji's fingers pushed the lubricant further inside.  
  
"I'm sorry," Fuji said, kissing Kaidoh's hips. "It must be difficult. It'll be better in a moment, I promise."  
  
Though Kaidoh was not in the habit of disbelieving any of his sempai, at this particular moment, trust was beginning to be harder and harder to grasp, when Fuji was urging yet a third finger into his body and there was nothing to keep him from hearing the strange squelching of lube except the sound of his own, harsh breathing.  
  
Then, suddenly - as if he'd been punched in the gut - all his breath swept out of him, and his body became twice as rigid as before. And before Kaidoh knew it, he was achingly hard again.  
  
"Kaidoh?"  
  
"I'm all right." At least, he thought so. It was hard to tell when his body was begging for something he didn't understand. Kaidoh peeked over his shoulder at Fuji, at his intense, worried gaze. "Could you- again?"  
  
The worry disappeared in a second and was replaced by a lecherous smile. "In a moment."  
  
Fuji stretched him firmly a few more times with his fingers before leaving him empty. Kaidoh whimpered - _whimpered_ \- at the loss. Fuji caught his hips as he leaned backward to chase.  
  
"Last chance," Fuji said warningly; Kaidoh felt the blunt head of his cock nudging at his entrance. "You can back out now, if you want."  
  
"You must be joking," Kaidoh hissed, glaring at Fuji over his shoulder. " _In a moment,_ you had better be doing whatever it was you did earlier or else I swear-" Kaidoh's voice cut short into sharp silence.  
  
Fuji pressed his lips to Kaidoh's neck. "You were saying?"  
  
"Can you-" Kaidoh drew a faltering breath and spread his legs a little more. Just as he'd wanted, Fuji slid a little deeper. "A-ah, _wow._ "  
  
"Is it good for you?" Fuji asked. "Is there something you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Kaidoh admitted. "Maybe if you-"  
  
Fuji withdrew and took with him Kaidoh's words - "Did _this_ perhaps?" - before striking home.  
  
YESyes _yes_. Did exactly that, so that every muscle seized around his spine, so that he could feel every minute movement of Fuji's cock inside him, so that he was hypersensitive to the hard body laid over him, but still incapable of noticing Fuji bend to trace the lines of his body with his tongue.  
  
"Again," he whispered and pressed his hips back as Fuji thrust forward. "Yeah, just like that."  
  
"Do you get what I meant earlier, now?" Fuji said as he dug his fingers into Kaidoh's hips to hold him still.  
  
"Get what?" Kaidoh moaned.  
  
Fuji slid out slowly, drawing out his cock so that Kaidoh could feel each millimeter of withdrawal, then slammed back in. "You're all mine." His fingers flitted over Kaidoh's erection. "Every inch of you."  
  
Kaidoh shook his head - perhaps as denial, perhaps to clear his mind - but the result was the same once Fuji's mouth found the back of Kaidoh's neck. Fuji laved the skin with his tongue - bit down and soothed it while Kaidoh shook and arched beneath him - and began to suck.  
  
It burned like pain for long moments, but every time his body tightened to fight, he felt the fullness of Fuji's erection and started being aroused and giddy again. And when Fuji was done leaving his mark, he let Kaidoh go with a final nip, as if he wanted nothing more to do than to sink his teeth more firmly into Kaidoh's body, as if penetrating him with fingers and cock were not enough.  
  
"All mine," Fuji sighed. "They say..." His forehead dropped to Kaidoh's shoulder as he came. "They say, you never forget your first."


End file.
